Stay with Me
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: It had all just started off an innocent day at the park, then, the next thing you know, we're all at the hospital hoping he'll live.
1. Semi-Prologue

A/N: And yet, I'm back with another story

* * *

**KYLE'S POV**

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep-WHAP!_ I shut off the alarm clock and sat up in my bed. Goddamn it.

"KYLE ARE YOU AWAKE?! YOUR FRIEND STAN IS HERE!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I quickly got dressed and dashed downstairs.

"Ok school right?" I said in a hurry, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Both Stan and Mom looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"Dude...it's Saturday..." Stan told me. I had to run into the kitchen and look at the calendar for proof.

"Oh shit." I said. I had set my alarm clock for nothing...I walked back to the living room where Stan was still standing. Mom had gone upstairs I think.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to join Kenny, Butters, and me at the park." Stan told me. I inwardly groaned when he said Butters was going to be there, but whatever.

"Fatass isn't coming?" I asked, surprised.

"He doesn't want to get out of bed." was Stan's simple response. Shrugging, I pulled on my mittens and off we went to the park.

* * *

A/N: An awkward beginning hehehe...this isn't Style for any people who are wondering, I don't write yaoi or yuri.


	2. Other Semi-Prologue

A/N: I'm feeling bored! Always a good thing, because that means I can write Fanfiction XD. Well, this chapter and the previous chapter altogether are about the length of one chapter, or at least in my eyes.

Chapters will hopefully get longer.

* * *

"Well shit dude, I still think that Kenny should stop wearing his hoodie so much." Stan said.

"Dude, that would be like if I stopped wearing my green hat." I tried to apparently reason with him.

"Hmm...yeah better not do that. You'd kill too many people with that Jewfro of yours." I guess he was teasing. Subconsciously, I pulled my hat down further.

"Goddamn it Stan, why can't I have hair like yours? It takes me an hour to brush my hair, then, like a half-hour trying to pull the hairbrush out of my hair." I complained. It was true though, it was pretty much Battle of the Brushes every morning. Stan took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know I have nice hair. Too bad for you!" He teased and put the hat back on.

"We're at the park, now shut up already." I practically shoved him through the entrance. After about, maybe a minute of wandering around, Kenny came up behind us, dragging Butters behind.

"Mm hrrmmm MMMM HUMHRRMHIM!" Kenny shouted through his parka (Translation: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS HE'S HERE)

"Who's here Kenny?" Stan asked.

"HRM!" (Translation: Him) Stan sighed in exasperation.

"Butters, who the hell is Kenny talking about?" Stan asked. Butters played with his fingers nervously, glancing behind himself every once in a while.

"H-he's back...and it's only been a couple months..." Butters murmered softly. Listening to their conversation, I almost lost it.

"WHO THE FUCK IS 'HE'?!" I shouted at Butters, who flinched.

"I-it's it's...

* * *

A/N: Just a mini cliffhanger. I'm going to hope that it isn't TOO obvious who it is...


	3. Stay

A/N: A big congratulations to both ILoveStyle and xStylennybuttmanx for figuring out the person!

It was too obvious XD! Anyway, if you notice that my summary ends in "he'll," there is supposed to be a "live" after it, but Fanfiction is not functioning properly I guess.

* * *

...Trent." Butters finished. I instantly whipped my head to the side to look at Stan's face. He was staring blankly at a bench, which...which Trent was occupying. He hadn't noticed us yet, thank God.

"Fucking. Run." Stan whispered and we all ran screaming out of the park, and I'm pretty sure we looked like a bunch of idiots. Butters kept falling on Kenny and Stan's glove flew into my mouth halfway through the park. I literally almost lost my hat running.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Stan yelled. We finally neared the exit, and we collapsed on the ground.

"D-do you guys think Trent forgot?" Butters asked naively.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?!" I screamed at him, causing him to flinch.

"Where's the fat one?" came an all too familiar voice from behind us. I winced while I turned my head.

"S-sick." I said in a barely audible whisper.

* * *

CARTMAN'S HOUSE

"MAAAAAAM! I want more Cheesy Poofs!" Cartman yelled from the couch.

"Coming honey!" His mom replied from the kitchen.

"I WANT CHEESY POOFS NOW MAAA-" Cartman was interrupted by his mother shoving a poof in his mouth.

"Enjoy."

* * *

"So I'll just have to beat the shit out of him when he's with you guys next time?" Trent asked.

"Uh...y-y-yeah, I guess so." I said. Trent took out a gun, and I cowered. The guys were on the ground, paralyzed with fear.

"So, who's going to be the lucky person?" Trent said, loading the gun. My eyes widened.

"You're going to fucking shoot us?" I asked. He glared at me.

"I just want to kill one of you, because then, the others would pay by being depressed for their whole life." Trent stated. I sighed in defeat.

"Make it quick." I said, holding my hands up. Trent was about to pull the trigger until Stan apparently decided to get up and tackle Trent.

"YOU CAN'T KILL MY BEST FRIEND!" He screamed loudly as he began to wildly punch Trent. All the flailing made Trent accidentally pull the trigger, which went right through Stan's stomach.

And now it was my turn freak out. "OH MY GOD!" I pulled off one of my mittens and put it on Stan's stomach. The red started to bleed through his brown jacket. "Goddamnit help me!" I screamed at Butters and Kenny. I looked up to see if Trent was still here, but he was gone. I started to cry and pulled off the other mitten and put it on his stomach. I don't even know what I was thinking at the time.

Butters and Kenny picked Stan up off the ground and we hauled him down to the hospital, where I had to call his parents. I wasn't quite sure how they could even hear me through all the sobbing I was trying to hold in. Every sentence was basically "S-Stan...he*sniffle* in-in *a random choking sound* the *another random choking sound* hospital!"

Within minutes, his parents came bursting through the door. "WHERE THE-" His dad was raging.

"Sir, try to keep it down. Are you Stan's parents?" The hospital lady asked.

"Yes." Stan's mom said.

"He's in room 12." I followed his parents down the hallway; Butters and Kenny had gone home.

"Stan?" I ran to his side. He managed to look weakly at me.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say thanks..."

"Best...friends...dude." I think Stan was starting to lose consiousness.

"Wait! I need you to promise me one thing!" I grabbed his hand. He looked at me again. "Stay."


	4. Maybe Not

A/N: I really want to finish up this story! It might be semi-long, but who knows!

* * *

"What if I can't stay?" Stan asked me before nodding off.

"Then I'd go with you." I said, even though he couldn't hear me. The nurse came in and ushered me out, claiming Stan needed his rest. I didn't want to go, but I reluctantly walked home.

* * *

**AT DINNER**

"What's wrong Bubala?" Mom asked. (A/N: Sorry if the spelling on that is off, I'm not Jewish XD) I stabbed a piece of lettuce with my fork. "Kyle?" I looked up.

"Oh, nothing." I obviously lied. Too bad that she saw right through the façade.

"I haven't seen you this upset since when you were at the bottom of that list the girls made." Mom said. I stayed in my, according to Mr. Mackey, "Debbie Downer" mood. I can't really be blamed though, how would you feel if you knew your best friend was most likely going to die because of a bullet you should've taken?

"Can I just go upstairs?" I asked, already standing up. Mom raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything as I trudged upstairs.

"What do you suppose is wrong with him Gerald?"

"Maybe he's just in a mood swing or something?" Gerald said, his voice falling flat.

"...He's not a girl..." Sheila said, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

* * *

I took a seat on my bed, and I think I might've accidentally stared at the floor for two hours straight. I remember sitting down at approximately 6 PM, and when I finally looked up at the clock, it was 8 PM. All I could really think about was two things:

1.) I don't want Stan to die.

2.) Cartman is a major douchebag, and I don't even know why.

"GET READY FOR BED!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I put on my pajamas in a zombie-like fashion, and brushed my teeth in a zombie-like fashion. The next thing I knew, my alarm clock was going off, and I was tired as hell.

"What the hell even happened yesterday?" I thought as I rifled through my drawers. It hit me right then, and I had apparently forgotten over the course of a night that my best friend was in the hospital.

Before I even had time to think about what I was going to do with my life today, I was shouting to my mom that I was visiting Stan in the hospital. She said to be back by dinnertime, because of dinner, and the fact that I haven't done my homework.

* * *

"Hey Stan." I greeted, walking through the doorway with the nurse. He looked all pale and not like Stan. If Cartman were here, he probably would've started ripping on Stan for looking like a vampire, and I would be beating him up for stuff and he'd be calling me a stupid Jew, but Cartman wasn't here.

Thus, the wave of awkwardness crashed down. "Hospital beds huh?" I asked, not knowing what the hell I was even supposed to say.

"My stomach hurts," Stan stated, rather bluntly.

"You don't say..." I said sarcastically. That was where he got shot after all.

"I'm going to cut the small talk. I'm not going to be here much longer. I feel like fucking shit Kyle, and then, it's like a small little knife slowly cutting apart my insides! I don't want to have to suffer through this! There's people with like, half their brain gone and they chose to live, but I'm only ten! Why the hell do I need to deal with this?!" Stan ranted.

"You have to stay here though Stan. You're only ten, like you said. You still have a life ahead of you! What about Wendy?" I pointed out.

"Well Kyle, what if I didn't particularly want to stay?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"I mean, what if I don't choose to stay here? What if God just takes me and-"

"Shut up Stan. Don't talk like that. You're living."

"But-"

"SHUT UP STAN!" I hysterically cried into those tiny things I call "hands".

"You don't have to cry about it..." Stan said.

"You can't leave me to deal with Cartman by myself! Kenny isn't that much help! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALONE AND EXPECT ME TO DEAL WITH IT!"

"Why can't you just find a new best friend?" He asked. I looked at him in shock.

"You don't just find another best friend Stan. Have you been living under a rock?!"

"Well, you're gonna have to learn how to deal..." Stan said, ignoring my last sentence.

"Or you can stay here and not ditch me." I pointed out again.

"Kyle this is starting to stress me out. Can we just not talk about death for a few minutes?" Stan said, and silence was brought on. It lasted for about two minutes, until I patted Stan's shoulder.

"You're not leaving me here, by the way."

* * *

A/N: Give me a freakin' break, it's 1:30 AM and I'm exhausted, but I don't want to go to sleep. See my dilemma? XD


	5. Butters Moves in

A/N: I SUCK AT UPDATING OK?! You can blame school as well.

DISCLAIMER THAT I FORGOT TO DO: South Park doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Trey and Matt, those lucky sons of bitches.

* * *

"Dude, I'm going to sleep." Stan told me and turned over. I sighed.

"You want me to go then?" I asked idiotically. I knew he would say yes anyway.

"Yeah." He said. See? I was right.

"I guess I'll see you after school tomorrow." I said, and left the room.

I started my walk home, and to be honest, I had no idea where I was going. I might've accidentally wound up at Butters' house. I might've walked in and called for Mom. I might've gotten kicked out harshly by a fellow that looked a lot like Butters' dad. I might've started kicking his dad. I might've got saved by a little boy that looked like Butters. I might've included too many "might'ves".

"So...what are you doing here?" Butters asked.

"I thought this was my house." I truthfully told him. Hey well, I wasn't really paying attention to shit, I was thinking about whether I should go back and stay with Stan, even though he wanted me to leave. I was also thinking about how I want to avoid Cartman at school tomorrow.

"...ok then." Butters said, doing that weird thing with his thumbs. I figured it was just a weird-ass habit of Butters.

"I'm just gonna leave now and-" I started to open the door until a hand grasped my sleeve.

"Do you think I can stay at your house for a bit? Dad and Mom are kinda...fighting..." Butters looked down and did the weird thumb thing again, and I bit my lip.

"Damn it Butters I don't know. People don't exactly walk into their home saying "Hey, my friend's going to be living with us until his parents are done fighting!" They don't do that." I reasoned. Then, Butters played the guilt-trip card and made his eyes all big and cute. (A/N: NO I AM NOT IMPLYING KYLUTTERS OK)

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeee?" Butters asked. I sighed.

"I'm going to have to borrow your phone." I said and he ran out of the room and promptly retrieved a phone. "Dude, are you even sure your parents are going to allow this?" I asked as I dialed my home number.

"According to them, they said that "I need to get the fuck out and go stay with a friend for a while." So...yeah."

"Hello?" Mom finally answered. I rolled my eyes and handed the phone to Butters.

"You can explain this." I said. I wasn't really in the mood for 20 questions from Mom right now.

"Uh huh. Yeah...they're fighting right now. Yeah. He said I could come. I know it's your house. No I don't smoke weed. Okay, thanks Mrs...um...Brof...lovski right?" Butters said. I raised an eyebrow at the "smoking weed" part. What the hell kind of a question was that? "Let's go over to your house!" Butters smiled, and ran upstairs, then came back down with a bag presumed to be his belongings.

"This is really fucking weird. Now I'm stuck with you for like, a week or something." I said. Butters frowned.

"You're 'stuck with me'?" Butters asked.

"Whatever." I replied and we set out to find my house.

* * *

**HOSPITAL (Stan's POV)**

Well, I woke up. I remembered when Kyle was going all nuts over supposedly "losing me" even though I'm still here. That counts for something right?

Honestly, seeing the hospital room when I woke up filled me with a feeling of dread. Like, what if I just die from the bullet? No warnings, no nothing, I just pass out and don't wake up. What if that happens? It's pretty far-fetched, but it's not impossible. I must look terrible, on a random note.

I imagine that the stinging in my stomach is from the bullet (You don't say?). It hurts. I'm tired again. Where's the nurse with the stupid stuff? I want a cake. You know what, fuck this.

I'm going back to sleep.

* * *

**KYLE'S HOUSE (Kyle's POV)**

"Welcome home Bubala! (A/N: I'm hoping that's the correct spelling)" Mom greeted as I stepped into the house with Butters. "Your friend can sleep on the floor in your room okay Kyle?"

"Kay Mom."

Butters looked around, apparently fascinated by my house. "I'm just going to attempt to find your room and take a nap."

Suddenly, I guess Ike decided it was a good time to come downstairs and poke Butters. "New brother?" The infant asked.

* * *

A/N: I'm planning on doing something with Butters temporarily moving in. That, or I'm just high. I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update, I was attempting to keep up my grades. I got a B+ in Spanish :/

If you could just hit the review box and type a few words for me into there, I would be, to put it in Craig's words, "soooooooo happy."


	6. A Day at School

A/N: I updated :D

* * *

"What do you mean?" Butters asked Ike.

"I've never seen you." Ike answered. Mrs. Broflovski scooped the infant up and went into the kitchen, presumably to tell him that Butters would be staying temporarily.

I looked at the kitchen entrance for a while, until I realized that I should probably be doing something better with my life. I went upstairs to my room to see Butters sprawled on the floor, not even having bothered to have set up a sleeping bag or anything. I threw a blanket over him and did my homework. I had realized that I had forgotten to do it.

***Skip to school morning***

_Beep beep beep! _My alarm clock went off. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, while I heard Butters get up.

"Aw hamburgers! School already?!" He complained and grabbed his normal clothes. He left the room, probably to shower. I literally rolled out of bed and locked the door, then slumped against it. I was tired, for no legitimate reason. Then, some kind of natural instinct activated in me, and I ran to call Stan's house to see if he was coming over and if we would be walking to school, until I stopped short. My best friend was in the fucking hospital...Sighing, I trudged over to my dresses and pulled on my normal attire; an orange coat and green pants, with my trademark green ushanka. I opened the door, and went downstairs, where the smell of eggs wafted over to my nostrils.

"Oh, um...Mrs. Broflovski, could I please have cereal?" Butters asked when Mom put a plate of toast in front of him.

"Sure sweetie. Here Kyle, you can have this." She gave the plate to me. Guess I didn't have to go to the kitchen and grab the breakfast myself. While Dad was getting Ike ready, and Mom was washing dishes, Butters and I sat in silence. The only sounds heard were the soft crackling of Butters' cereal, and the munching of my delectable toast.

When we finished, we rushed out the door to school, still silent.

* * *

School in general is pretty boring. I mean, it's cool to learn new stuff, but the day really seemed to drag on without Stan to pass notes to. I glanced around while Garrison had his back turned, writing some vocabulary words on the board. Wendy was visibly upset that her boyfriend wasn't here, and Cartman was smiling. I for one, did not know that the bastard was capable of smiling in school.

"Ok students, please write these down." Mr. Garrison said, and I took out a notebook. I did what I was told and went back to leaning back in my chair. After everyone had taken notes, Garrison erased the board and wrote new ones on the board. This was basically how my school day went before recess.

* * *

**RECESS**

"We heard that you shot Stan, and he's in the hospital." Craig and his gang sauntered up to me and Kenny, who I had decided to hang out with, since Stan was gone for the time being.

"What the hell? He's in the hospital but I didn't shoot him!" I said angrily. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, I was just asking something." Craig said. I glared at him, angry that he would think I would shoot my own super best friend! I don't belong in a fucking mental asylum like Tweek does! "Come on guys, let's go." Craig told his little posse, and they walked to the swing set.

"Are you going to see Stan after school?" Kenny asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, a little sarcastically. Well, come on, who wouldn't see their friend if they were injured for something you should've been injured for?

"I'll go with you." Kenny said.

"Ok, Butters is going too." I said, and Kenny nodded. Like with this morning, most of the recess was spent in utter silence as well. Without Stan around, nothing really seemed to be fun. Kenny and I definitely weren't going to be fags like Butters, who was jump-roping with the girls, and Craig's crew was never appealing. So we continued to sit on the bench.

* * *

**HOSPITAL (Stan's POV)**

Damn, I want to go home. It's too lonely here, what with the beeping of a machine being the only company I had. Squinting, I glanced at the clock, which read 12:45. Oh joy, I got to sit around in bed for approximately another two hours before Kyle came.

There's still that painful feeling in my stomach, but hey, I've kinda learned to deal with it. The nurse was supposed to come in with some sort of medicine, and it'll probably knock me out, which will suck. It always sucks. Just then, the nurse came in.

"Here Stanley," she said kindly, and handed me a cup with that terrible pretend-cherry-flavor-that-tastes-like-shit medicine. Fuck. I drank it and nearly gagged, so the nurse gave me a cup of water (A/N: Not a medic, so I'm not sure if this is accurate).

Shortly after, predictably, I dozed off. One thing's for sure, I'm doing a hell of a lot of sleeping.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL (Kyle's POV)**

"All right," said Kenny, "Let's go." The bell rang finally, and I was still shoving a textbook in my bag. "Dude, are all of those books really necessary?!"

"Yeah Kenny, because _some_ of us actually do homework." I said gesturing at by bag. Kenny hoisted his 5 ounce backpack over his shoulder.

"Who needs homework?" He asked.

"...colleges Kenny. Colleges need homework." I replied, attempting to lift my 5 ton bag.

"Yeah well-" Kenny was interrupted by Butters running up to them.

"Aren't we going to see Stan fellahs?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, still trying to lift my backpack. Maybe I could lose a notebook...or seven.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

"Hey Stan?" I said, opening the door. Not a sound was heard. "Stan?" Still no sound. I walked over to his bed and tapped him. "Stan?"

Finally, he grunted. "Aw, what the hell do-Kyle!" He said, obviously happy. I grinned.

"Dude, on a scale from Garrison to a party, how boring is the hospital so far?"

"It sucks." Stan said. Kenny and Butters stood awkwardly by the door, waiting. Butters was even whistling.

"Hey Kenny!" Stan greeted and Kenny waved. Butters, along with twiddling his thumbs, started twisting a foot into the floor as well. Kenny sidled over to me.

"Ah, memories from yesterday." Kenny remarked, looking around. Stan and I shared a look as we stared at Kenny. "What?"

"Ok then..."

"Did they make you taste that god-awful syrup yet?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that might've been the most terrible thing I've ever had to put up with." Stan remarked. Nobody seemed to notice Butters still standing there in the doorway, now looking down.

* * *

**AFTER KENNY AND BUTTERS FINALLY LEFT**

"At least you're still here." I said. Stan smiled.

"Guess so."

"Our visit made you feel better, didn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, my day was pretty crappy until I finally had visitors." Stan replied.

"I think it's great that you're not going to die." I said.

"Yup." Stan said.

"Do you know how much of a breakdown I would've had if you were gone?"

"A huge one?" Stan asked.

"Pretty much."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will probably wrap this up, as Stan is feeling better I suppose :3. I have such a fucked up ending though XD! No, it's probably not what you think it is.


	7. Dream

A/N: It was a good run :D

Warning: Extremely short because of weird ending!

* * *

"Well, I guess I gotta go home now Stan. I'll come visit tomorrow okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Stan replied and flipped over. I left the room, and started my walk home. It was getting late after all, and once again, I was stuck doing homework.

* * *

**HOME**

"Thanks Mom!" I said after finishing dinner. Tonight, we had some sort of pot-roast thing, but I can't exactly imagine how it tastes.

"I still have to do homework." Butters said after we went upstairs.

"Same here, sadly." I replied, and we grabbed our backpacks and sat down. It was decided that I would do the math and english homework, while Butters did the science and history homework, then, we'd give the answers to each other.

"Kyle, what'd you get for 6a?" Butters asked.

"17." I replied.

"Butters, where did the Statue of Liberty come from?" I asked.

"France." He replied. That was basically our method for doing homework, up until we finished.

"Thank God!" I said, and threw my backpack across the room. "All that math made me dizzy."

"I'm brushing my teeth and going to bed, I'm tired." Butters said. Weirdly, I felt awake.

"I'm not tired though." I said to myself. Eventually, I did get changed into pajamas, and laid in bed, while Butters had fallen asleep on the floor. The time changed from 8 PM to 12 AM, and I still laid there, unable to fall asleep. It felt...it felt like I was waking up in another dimension. I don't know why, but I just-[fell asleep in middle of thought]

* * *

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep-WHAP!_ I shut off the alarm clock and sat up in my bed.

"KYLE ARE YOU AWAKE?! YOUR FRIEND STAN IS HERE!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom!" I said. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Stan? How did you recover from that bullet so quickly?!" I asked, confused. He gave me a look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. I scratched my head.

"Well you were shot by Trent Boyett, and you were in the hospital, and Butters was staying at my house and-" I was cut off by Stan.

"Dude, it's Saturday. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I just came over like I always do..." Stan said. I was bewildered, as I realized:

It was all just a dream.

* * *

A/N: Told you it was an extremely short chapter XD! So, how did you like the story? Was the ending weird? Is it odd that this entire fiction was all in Kyle's head?

Please, tell me in the reviews! It would make me sooooooo happy.

_Until then, fellow South Parkers._


End file.
